Electronic apparatuses or devices such as set-top boxes are typically assembled apparatuses having a plurality of walls and a top surface that is generally designed to encase and protect interior components. Most designs of these electronic apparatuses are such that the top plan view shape is rectangular and the apparatuses are horizontal electronic apparatuses in which the height of the apparatuses is smaller than the horizontal widths of the front wall, rear wall, and the sides walls. Such horizontal devices are mechanically stable given their wide bases and their top sections being planar horizontal structures.
Given that horizontal devices are mechanically stable with flat tops, it is appropriate to have access doors and/or slots, jacks or ports positioned on vertical sidewalls. The reason is there is little risk of the devices falling over when access doors and/or slots, jacks or ports on vertical sidewalls are accessed.
New vertical electronic apparatuses are now being contemplated for the consumer market in which the height of the apparatuses is larger than the horizontal widths of at least one of the walls. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a considered vertically oriented electronic device 200 having a flat top 210, a front wall or front surface 208, a rear wall 206, side walls 204, and a base 205.
Unfortunately, such vertical devices have the potential to have high centers of mass and can tip and fall if access doors and/or slots, jacks or ports are positioned on the vertical walls.
Furthermore, the placement of access doors and/or slots, jacks or ports and the functionalities associated therewith on the vertical walls can interfere with heat management systems for such devices.
As such, a need exists for a vertical electronic device design that avoids interfering with heat management systems and does not place the device in jeopardy of falling.
Further, a need exists for a safe and fast method of stopping operation of a vertical electronic device by a customer or user to replace a key component or components such as hard drives, smart cards, information cards, disks or information chips.
Further, it has been recognized that mechanisms involving the automatic activation of a kill switch triggered by the opening of an access door can lead to failures and can be frustrating to a user who may want the device to be operative with the access door open. Additionally, such automatic activation of the kill switch in response to an access door being open can cause the device to not power up if the access door or the mechanism associated with the access door is missing or broken.
In sum, a need exists for a vertical electronic device design in which the unit will function without a door, with a broken door, and/or with an open door and will still provide a user with the ability to voluntarily keep the components or device powered and the ability to voluntarily power down components or the device if parts are present and functioning.